islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas, You're the Leader
Thomas, You're the Leader, sometimes called Roll Call Rap, is a song from Thomas & Friends: The Great Discovery. It is the first song to be performed by Chris Madin, Fat Joe, and Miley Cyrus. It was used as the intro's theme song between the first season and the first series of the third season. Since Thomas & Friends, the song is based on Engine Rollcall, but with additional verses about the Skarloey Railway engines, the Pack and the remainder of the vehicles. A second altered music video was later made using footage from the thirteenth season. The Skarloey Railway engines, the Pack, Stanley and various other characters were cut out though, as they were not modelled in CGI at the time. The third music video was later made using footage from the spin-off using LEGO models and as of the fifth series of the second season to date, the lyrics were altered for Nia, Rebecca and Hiro. Lyrics The Great Discovery version :Chris Madin: It's Thomas (Thomas), :You're the leader (leader). :Fat Joe: They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, :Shunting trucks and hauling freight. :Red and green and brown and blue, :They're the useful crew (that's who). :All with different roles to play :'Round Tidmouth Sheds and far away. :Now Stanley's joined this friendly pack, :But who's this coming down the track? :(chorus) :Miley Cyrus: Thomas, he's my number one, :Shining in the morning sun, :Working hard but having fun, :Thomas, you're the leader. :Thomas, you're the leader. :Fat Joe: Thomas has so many friends, :The list is long, it never ends. :James and Percy huff and puff, :And Emily, she knows her stuff, :Henry, Edward, what a pair, :Toby, like I say he's square. :Gordon thunders down the line. :Everyone's a friend of mine. :(That's right) :(chorus) :Fat Joe: Let's not forget the narrow gauge, :Where small and strong is all the rage. :Sir Handel, Rusty, Mighty Mac (whoa), :Fearless Freddie at the back. :Rheneas and then Peter Sam, :Skarloey, Duncan, he's my man. :With Mr. Percival in charge, :No work's too hard, no job's too large. :(chorus) :Chris Madin: Jeremy and Harold, Rocky, Harvey too, :Salty, Mavis, Bertie, the Really Useful crew. :It's not just engines full of steam, :There's Jack and all his building team. :Tipping stones and digging roads, :Filling trucks and loading loads. :Sir Topham Hatt, he keeps an eye :On every engine passing by. :Everything is tickety boo, :'Coz out in front is you-know-who. :(chorus x2) Season 13 version :Chris Madin: It's Thomas (Thomas), :You're the leader (leader). :Fat Joe: They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, :Shunting trucks and hauling freight. :Red and green and brown and blue, :They're the useful crew (that's who). :All with different roles to play :'Round Tidmouth Sheds and far away. :(chorus) :Miley Cyrus: Thomas, he's my number one, :Shining in the morning sun, :Working hard but having fun, :Thomas, you're the leader. :Thomas, you're the leader. :Fat Joe: Thomas has so many friends, :The list is long, it never ends. :James and Percy huff and puff, :And Emily, she knows her stuff, :Henry, Edward, what a pair, :Toby, like I say he's square. :Gordon thunders down the line. :Everyone's a friend of mine. :(That's right) :(chorus) :Fat Joe: Sir Topham Hatt, he keeps an eye :On every engine passing by. :Everything is tickety boo, :'Coz out in front is you-know-who. :(chorus) Season 22 version :Chris Madin: It's Thomas (Thomas), :You're the leader (leader). :Fat Joe: They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, :Shunting trucks and hauling freight. :Yellow and green, red, orange and blue, :They're the useful crew (that's who). :All with different roles to play :'Round Tidmouth Sheds and far away. :Now Canyon's joined this friendly pack, :But who's this coming down the track? :(chorus) :Miley Cyrus: Thomas, he's my number one, :Shining in the morning sun, :Working hard but having fun, :Thomas, you're the leader. :Thomas, you're the leader. :Fat Joe: Thomas has so many friends, :The list is long, it never ends. :James and Percy huff and puff, :And Emily, she knows her stuff, :Rebecca, Nia, what a pair, :Toby, like I say he's square. :Gordon thunders down the line. :Everyone's a friend of mine. :(That's right) :(chorus) :Fat Joe: Let's not forget the narrow gauge, :Where small and strong is all the rage. :Sir Handel, Rusty, Mighty Mac (whoa), :Fearless Freddie at the back. :Rheneas and then Peter Sam, :Skarloey, Duncan, he's my man. :With Mr. Percival in charge, :No work's too hard, no job's too large. :(chorus) :Chris Madin: Edward, Henry and Harold, Rocky, Harvey too, :Salty, Mavis, Bertie, the Really Useful crew. :It's not just engines full of steam, :There's Jack and all his building team. :Tipping stones and digging roads, :Filling trucks and loading loads. :Sir Topham Hatt, he keeps an eye :On every engine passing by. :Everything is tickety boo, :'Coz out in front is you-know-who. :(chorus x2) Characters Write the second section of your page here. Category:Songs